Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel is the 7th book of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was officially released on November 13, 2012. Plot *Greg writes about his past and how he loved being a baby *Greg was behind everyone else in his playgroup. *Greg skipped preschool and went to kindergarten because his mom felt he wasn't challenged enough. He ended up going back *Greg talk about how Manny doesn't have any friends and how he has imaginary friends: **Joey **Petey **Danny **2 Charles Tribble **Tiny Jim **Johnny Cheddar, the troublemaker of the pack *Greg talks about how he hated the Children Alley at Corny's *Manny likes to hide from other kids in the ball pit *Mom told Greg to save Manny from the plastic tube. However, Greg cannot save Manny so a waiter has to rescue Greg and Manny. After that, Greg washed his favorite pants 3 times with bleach before Greg gives up and throws it away. *Uncle Gary moved with them because he bought shirts to sell that said "BOTSON" (there was a typo on the shirt. *The house have big problem after Uncle Gary moved in: **His nightmares keep him up all night ***One of Uncle Gary's Nightmares caused Manny to move his bed away from the walls **He sleeps in the couch ***Rodrick doesn't have his couch on Saturday when Dad kicked him out so he slept on top of the couch. ***Greg can't have peace when going home and watching TV. **Gary used all of Greg's Bubble Bath. *During Dancing Unit, Greg wish he hadn't throw away his jeans because now Greg has to wear "corduroy" pants that are three inches too short. *They had 3 guests visit the school: :*The hypnotist, Amazing Andrew. He would swing a stopwatch back and forth and make some 8th graders come on the stage. They would lock their hands with each other and Amazing Andrew makes them think their hand are superglued together. When he says "Cucumber Cucumber, " their hands would be free. :*Strong Steve would give a message about staying away from drugs. His grand finale was ripping a phone book in half, with his bare hands :**The kids went so crazy after Strong Steve after his visit that they ended up ripping half of the reference books in the library with their hands and the librarian had to replace them. :*A Singer called Krisstina who calls herself International Pop Star who started sang songs which had positive lyrics. :**Greg tells how he doesn't want Krisstina back in the school. :*A police officer from the NARC division would come and talk to them about pretending to be a high school student and report the bad kids. This makes Greg and Rowley start their own detective company. However they had to shut down after Greg sends Rowley to Scotty Douglas's house so he can find out what happened to his game. Scotty told him that he lost it, but Greg thought he was lying. When Rowley doesn't come back, he goes to Scotty's house and finds both of them playing his game. Then he decides to fire Rowley. *They have a new school election. Eugene Ellis becomes the President of the government by promising better toilet paper. *Uncle Gary used all his money to buy a scratch ticket which got Dad mad. **Scratch ticket are a sore subject for Dad. *Student could now bring their own toliet paper, but teacher limited them to 5 sheet after Tuesday. Greg had a secret stash and had a private stall in the washroom. He went into the stall and put down some spare shoes so it looked like someone was in there and climbed underneath the door. *Soon children found about Greg's Secret stall and stole his toilet paper. **He may had detention for the 4th time for bringing more toilet paper. *Greg wrote to the teachers that he didn't wanted to be paired up with Ruby Bird. *Greg convinces Rowley to run for President or Vice president, but he runs for "social chairperson." Greg spent a lot of time making shirts for people to wear that said "VOTE ROWLEY JEFFERSON FOR SOCIAL CHAIRPERSON," so people would notice it when Rowley gave his speech, but no one sat in order. Rowley didn't have to give a speech. He won because he was the only one who voted for "social chairperson." *Eugene planned to made a motoracing and a wrestling event but it turned into a Valentime's Day Dance. They wanted to change it back, but Mrs. Sheer stopped them. *After their school has a Valentine's Day Dance, Greg considers asking some girls but he either gets rejected or isn't brave enough. *Greg gets Rowley to be his wingman so he can hear the news about girls in the Student Council, and help make Greg look good in front of other girls. *He gets tips from Uncle Gary, who tells him to acts like he gets a lot of candy grams (cards with candy on them and students use it to ask people to be their date to the dance) and change his wardrobe. He wear his dad's leather jacket but his mom comes to class and makes him return it. Then she gave Greg her winter coat and after that, Greg decides to ask a girl from church because no one would want to go with him to the dance after that incident. *Susan's (Greg's mom) friend (Mrs. Stringer) and her family come to the Heffley's house for dinner. It turns out that the vampire Manny was afraid of was Wesley Stringer. This caused Manny to skip dinner and hide in his bedroom. Greg meets Laurel Stringer, who is his age but they don't talk at all. Mrs. Stringer said they needed a babysitter because no one would babysit their son, Wesley. Greg volunteers to babysit him so he can talk to Laurel and ask her out to the dance. *Greg goes to babysit Wesley. Laurel went out with her friends before Greg arrived. Weasley wanted to ride his bike inside the house, but Greg said no because it would ruin the floors and the funiture.Wesley tells greg he wants to colour instead and his colouring stuff is in laundry room and when goes inside the laundry room weasley locks the door. Greg gets out by pushing the refrigerator and finding a window and ends up in Laurel's room and sleeps in her bed. Her dad finds him there and persumably fires him. *Greg gives up on finding a date. *Greg and Rowley end up going to the dance as a group with Abigail Brown, who's boyfriend Michael couldn't come because of family obligations. *On the day of the dance, Greg notices that Rowley had two spots on his chin and on his forehead so he thought they were chicken pox that a kid named Evan Whitehead has been spreading around the school. Greg makes Rowley wear a scarf and a beach hat to cover it. *Greg picks her up and takes her to Rowley's car (Rowley's dad had a nice car and a limo cost a lot). Abigail thought Rowley was sitting in his booster seat as a joke (He wasn't. Rowley still uses a booster seat). *Greg takes them both to a fancy restaurant called Spriggo's, where he had a reservation, but he needed a sports jacket. He dosen't want his jacket because Mr. Jefferson's vaccum gave his pants and jacket smears so, the restaurant lent him one, but it stunk. They left and ended up going up going to Corny's. Rowley and Abigail order expensive food and Greg has to spend all of his money and he even took out his emergency $5 which he had in his socks but the money was wet so the waiter didn't accepted it, so Greg had to withdraw $5 from Rowley's Dad. *Before they enter, Mr. Jefferson hugged Rowley. *The theme of the dance is Midnight in Paris *At the dance,Greg and Abigail take a photo at a backdrop of Paris, but Rowley comes with them in the photo (though Greg and Rowley had a sad face but Abigail isn't) *Greg realizes that the DJ of the dance is Uncle Gary. He also sold BOTSON shirts to the attendees for $5. The BOTSON shirts were supposed to say BOSTON, but it was a typo. *Abigail goes to her group of friends to dance. They go to the bathroom and Greg goes to the boys' bathroom to hear what Abigail might have been saying about Greg. Too many people made noises and by the time it became quiet enough, the girls left the bathroom. *Seniors show up at the gym but the teacher said they reserved the gym for the dance two weeks ago but the senior citzens showed them paper work for proof that they reserved it for a meeting two months ago. *Senior citizens asked the kids to clear up but then the teachers said that the citizens could do their meeting on the other side of the gym, while the children dance on the other side. *The Senior Citizens wanted the lights on for their meeting but there was only one switch for all the lights so after lights turned on all children who bought t-shirts from Uncle Gary found that a typo was printed on their t-shirts. *Students came back to Uncle Gary saying that their t-shirts had a typo on them and they wanted a refund. He tries to distract them by turning up the music and a lot of people start hitting the dance floor. A senior citizen comes over and tells Uncle Gary to lower the volume. Uncle Gary lowers in by 80% and you could hear what the senior citizens' speech. The girls continued dancing by wearing their MP3 players. *The boys gave up on acting decent infront of the girls and started fooling around with the food, and taking off their shirts, and jumping around. *All the late-comers were going back. *Abigail sees her old boyfriend (Michael Sampson, who said he could not go to the dance because of family obligations. His family obiligations was a lie though.) Michael walks in with another girl because he thought Abigail wouldn't go after he said he could not. *Abigail cries and her group of friends pat her and cheer her up. *Senior citizens start to pile in from the other side and helped themselves to the refreshments. *Kids started sticking finger to the chocolate fountain as the seniors finished all the strawberries, but teachers had to shut down because a kid lost his contact lenses in the fountain. *The seniors started making song requests and they ended up taking over the dance. *Greg's Great Grand Uncle Bruce cologne started attracting people outside Greg's age group. *Greg sees Ruby Bird walking towards him, so he takes Abigail's hand after she walks out of the bathroom from crying and leads her to the dance floor. *During their romantic dance, Greg notices sports on Abigail's chin and he scream out loud and grab's everyone's attention. It turned out that it was just pimples that you could see because the makeup washed away from her chin when she was crying. *On the way back, Abigail wasn't talking to Greg and Rowley escorts her back to her door. *Uncle Gary wins $40,000 from the lottery and moves out of the house. *Greg ends up getting chicken pox. *It turns out Rowley never had the chicken pox and they were just pimples. *Rowley and Abigail are now a couple. **Greg calls Rowley the "worse" wingman in history. *Greg now thinks that Johnny Cheddar took his towel. Excerpts *''I looked for a way to escape, but I was trapped. Luckily, Abigail walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment and I grabbed her hand just before Ruby got to me. Abigail's makeup was a mess from all of the crying, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to have an excuse to get away from Ruby. And to be honest with you, I think Abigail was happy to see me, too, so I led her to an empty spot on the dance floor.'' *''I'd never slow-danced with a girl before, So I didn't know where I was supposed to put my hands. She put hers on my shoulder, and I put mine in my pockets, but that kind of felt dumb. So we met in the middle, and that seemed about right''. *''"And speaking of Rowley and Abigail, I heard that the two of them are a couple now. All I can say is if that's true, it makes Rowley 'the worst wingman in history.'" - Greg Heffley'' *''I supposed to stay home from school for at least a week. The good news is that with everyone out of the house, I can take long bath without anyone bothering me.'' *''Or at least I THINK I'm alone. Today I had a fresh towel next to the tub, and when I open my eyes it was gone. So either somebody's messing with me or Johnny Chedder is at it again.'' Major Events *Greg talks about when he was a baby. *Rodrick hits puberty. *Uncle Gary moves in with the Heffleys. *Greg tries to get a date for the Valintine's Dance. *Rowley closes his mouth for first time *Greg goes to the Valentine's Dance with Abigail and Rowley as a group of friends. *Uncle Gary wins $40,000 and moves out. *Greg gets chicken pox in the end *Greg gets banged by holly hills,and even wets his pants. Trivia *It is unknown who the Mad Pantser is. *There is an exculsive version of this book, which has Fregley's secret note in the back. It's a poem by Fregley that shows why girls must go with him to the dance. *Jeff Kinney announced that a eighth book is coming. *It is unknown why Michael cheated on Abigail. *Rowley closes his mouth for the first time in The Third Wheel Pg 166 while eating a chocolate. *It was later revealed that Rodrick hates Greg because Susan gave his pacifier to Greg which may explain why Rodrick doesn't like Greg. Gallery '' Third Wheel Front cover - More books to come.jpg Corny's.jpg Valentine's Dance picture.jpg '' ffafffffffffffffffffffffgggggg Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series